This invention relates generally to the field of dispensers for liquids, of the kind generally categorized as "squeeze bottles". More particularly, this invention relates to a top for an extensible-spout squeeze bottle, wherein the top includes an integral structure for holding a removable closure for the extensible spout.
Squeeze bottles are very well known and come in a wide variety of configurations for a great many different applications. One particular type of squeeze bottle has become quite popular for dispensing lubricating oils and the like. This type of squeeze bottle has an elongated, hollow cap that accommodates a long, hollow, flexible tube that is normally retained within the bottle with just its outermost end portion extending from the opening at the tip of the cap. When it is desired to dispense the contents of the bottle, the tube is extended through the cap to form an elongate, flexible spout, thereby allowing the contents to be dispensed into small orifices and other relatively inaccessible places. Examples of such extensible-spout squeeze bottles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,128, and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 200,364.
Typically, such extensible-spout squeeze bottles are provided with a small, removable closure (e.g., a cap or stopper) for the opening at the distal end of the dispensing tube that forms the extensible spout. These spout closures are frequently misplaced. Leaving the spout uncovered can lead to contamination of the bottle's contents, or to the accidental leakage or spilling of the contents. To avoid such a situation, it would be advantageous to provide some means for holding the closure onto the bottle when it has been removed from the spout. While there are many ways to accomplish this result, it is desirable to do so without adding significantly to the cost or complexity of the manufacturing process for the squeeze bottle. Furthermore, any modification of the existing structure of the squeeze bottle to include an integral closure holder must not detract from either the principal functions or the overall utility of the bottle. For example, the inclusion of a closure holder must not compromise the fluid-tight seal between the bottle top and the bottle itself.
An example of such an enclosure holder that has been provided on molded plastic squeeze bottles is a male plug extending from the exterior upper surface of the bottle top, and dimensioned to be frictionally received in the interior of the closure.
Nevertheless, even with such a closure holder, the closure may still be misplaced or damaged, thus leaving the contents of the bottle prone to spillage, leakage, and/or contamination.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide, on the bottle itself, some means for closing the dispensing tube orifice, even in the absence of a separate closure cap or stopper.